Operation: New Mommy
by Eriisu
Summary: AU. Kagome is an elementary teacher. Shippou is one of her students. Inuyasha is his father. What happens when Shippou gets a bright idea? InuKag MirSan SessRin
1. The Meeting

**Title: **_Operation: New Mommy_

**Rating: **PG-13 or T

**Summary: **AU. Kagome is an elementary teacher. Shippou is one of her students. Inuyasha is his father. What happens when Shippou gets a bright idea? IK MS SR

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and company. The wonderfully talented Rumiko Takashi does.

**Chapter 1: **The Meeting

* * *

"All right class, Christmas is next month and I want you all to draw me a picture of your family at Christmas," said Kagome Higurashi to her first grade class. "Once you are done, come up front and tell me and the rest of the class what you drew." 

Kagome sat down at her seat and fifteen minutes later two of her students came up, Misa and Muteki Ookami. "You two ready?" she asked. The duo nodded and explained their picture.

Misa began, "This is our mommy Ayame, our daddy Kouga, and our Uncle Ginta and Uncle Hakkaku."

Kagome looked closely at the picture, "What are your uncles doing?"

Muteki replied with a grin, "They're passed out from all the eggnog!" The class burst into fits of laughter.

"Okay, thank you two. Does anyone else have their picture ready?" Several hands went up, and Kagome pointed to one of her brightest students. "Shippou, why don't you come up and tell us about your picture."

Shippou slowly walked up to the front of the class and started to explain his picture, "Here is my Granddaddy and Grandmommy; my uncle and my aunt; and finally me and my Dad, Inuyasha."

One of the kids from the back of the class spoke up, "Where is your mommy?"

Muteki was quick to answer for the kitsune, "He doesn't have a mommy cause he's a stupid half-breed!"

Kagome was floored, "Muteki Ookami! You are coming with me to the principal's office right this second! Shippou, you may go back to your seat." Kagome put a firm hand on Muteki's shoulder and lead him out into the hallway. They stopped in front of the principal's office and knocked on the door and a deep "come in" was heard.

Kagome opened the door and led Muteki towards the desk. "Mr. Myouga, Muteki here insulted one of my other students. He called Shippou Takahashi a half-breed."

Mr. Myouga pulled his spectacles off and looked at the wolf demon child before him, "Miss Higurashi, you can leave him with me. We shall have a chat and I will call his parents for a meeting tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mr. Myouga," and with a bow, she left and walked to the secretary's desk.

"Oh! Kagome, are you doing anything after school?" asked the secretary.

Kagome thought for a moment, "No, I don't have anything. Why, Sango?"

Sango looked at the computer screen in front of her before turning back to Kagome, "I thought you could use a good night of shopping."

"Don't you know it," Kagome said with a grin, "Anyways, I need you to look up a phone number for me."

"Okay, shoot…"

"Can you find me the number for Shippou Takahashi's father?"

"Yeah, hold on…yep, here we go…" Sango dialed the number and handed the phone to Kagome.

It rang a couple of times before someone finally answered, "Moshi moshi?" said a gruff voice on the other line.

"Um, Mr. Takahashi?"

The gruff voice was a bit clearer, "This is him."

"I'm Miss Higurashi from Shikon Elementary School. I'm Shippou's teacher…" Kagome was quickly cut off.

"Is he okay? Is he in trouble?" The voice was filled with concern.

"Oh, no, everything is fine. He's not in trouble I just wanted to talk to you in person about some things another student brought up in class. Could you meet with me right after school?"

"Of course, I'll be there right at 3."

"Thank you, Mr. Takahashi." Kagome hung up the phone, thanked Sango and walked back to her class.

(3 O'Clock)

"Everyone put your things away. Have a good weekend!" her students quickly put their things away and walked out the door as Kagome leaned against her desk.

Shippou started to leave, but Kagome stopped him, "Shippou, your father is coming to pick you up and we're going to talk a bit about what happened. He should be here any moment."

"He's already here," said a deep voice coming from the door.

"Dad!" Shippou cried and jumped into his father's arms.

Kagome looked towards the door and saw Inuyasha standing with his son in his arms. His silvery-white hair was pulled into a low ponytail, his dog ears twitching at the slightest sound. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a nice button up dress shirt in a deep shade of red with a nice black leather jacket to keep him warm in the November air. He smiled at the woman before him.

Kagome stood up and walked over to greet the inu-hanyou. "It's good to meet you, Mr. Takahashi."

Inuyasha winced, "Mr. Takahashi is either my father or my brother. Just call me Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and shook his hand, "Then you can call me Kagome." She then turned to Shippou, "Shippou, why don't you grab some crayons and paper and draw something while I talk to your daddy?"

"Okay!" he said as he jumped down from Inuyasha's arms and started pulling crayons and paper from his backpack and sat down at his desk to draw.

Kagome walked back over to her desk and sat on top of it and motioned Inuyasha to sit down as well. Inuyasha grabbed a chair and pulled it around so he was facing her. "So, what is this all about?"

Kagome took a deep breath, "Well, one of the kids in class today made a comment about why Shippou didn't have a mother. The kid said it was because he was a 'stupid half-breed'."

Inuyasha was fuming, "WHAT?!?!?!"

Kagome tried to calm Inuyasha down, "Now, Inuyasha, I sent the child to the principal's office and he's on 3 days suspension." Inuyasha noticeably relaxed and Kagome continued, "I know this is kind of nosy of me, but why are you an Inu-hanyou and Shippou is a Kitsune-hanyou?"

Inuyasha tensed again and took a deep breath, "It's kind of a long story, but when I was 19, my then-girlfriend got pregnant. Since we had never done anything, I knew the baby wasn't mine, so she told me she was raped. When Shippou was born, she told me the that she had been cheating on me, shoved Shippou in my arms, and left me. I haven't heard from her since."

Kagome's features softened, "I am so sorry. That had to be hard, raising a child all on your own."

Inuyasha shrugged, "Not really. My family helps as much as they can, mainly when I'm at the hospital. I'm in my first year of residency as a doctor. The hardest part is trying to find time to sleep."

"If you ever need anyone to watch Shippou and your family isn't available, let me know. I'd be happy to watch Shippou; he's a great kid."

"But I couldn't afford to pay you much…"

"You don't have to pay me anything. It would get me out of my mom's house and give me time to grade papers and such."

"Well…"

"Hey Miss Higurashi! Look!" Shippou came running up to Kagome and Inuyasha with a piece of paper in his hands. Shippou handed the paper to Kagome and she smiled and took it from the energetic child .

"Wow, Shippou, this is really good! I love it!"

Shippou beamed with pride, "It's of my grandparents' backyard. You can have it."

"Thank you, Shippou. It's going on my refrigerator when I get home," Kagome tucked it into her messenger bag and turned back to Shippou, "Shippou what would you think if I came over to play while your dad was gone?"

Shippou grinned from ear to ear, "Really? That would be awesome! Can she, Dad?"

Inuyasha looked from his son to Kagome and sighed in defeat, "All right, fine. Kagome can watch you when I have to work."

"YAY!!!!" Shippou cried and hugged both Inuyasha and Kagome. "This is gonna be great!"

"Come on, Shippou, we better head back home," Inuyasha said as he stood up and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair.

Kagome grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something on it, "Here, Inuyasha. It's my cell phone number. I would give you my home number, but my mother or grandfather would probably pick up and go all 'Inquiring Minds wants to know' on you."

"I see. Come on, runt…" Inuyasha headed for the door and Shippou followed close behind.

"Bye Miss Higurashi!" called Shippou over his shoulder. When he was in the car he smiled to himself. 'She's perfect! Miss Higurashi would be a great mommy for me! Now, how to get her and dad together…'

* * *

**So, what did you all think? Please review with any questions and I'll answer them as soon as possible. I like constructive criticism too. And yes, I know Inuyasha is kind OOC, but it'll get better, I promise!**

**Also, yes, Kikyou, Kouga, Hojo (aka Homo), Fluffy (Sesshoumaru), Rin, will be in this fic. I'm not sure about Naraku, I doubt it though. Also, I'm not too fond of Kikyo or Hojo, so they probably won't be portrayed as nice. I actually kind of like Kouga even though the guy can't take a hint worth crap…REVIEW!!!**


	2. Could you?

**Title: **_Operation: New Mommy_

**Rating: **PG-13 or T

**Summary: **AU. Kagome is an elementary teacher. Shippou is one of her students. Inuyasha is his father. What happens when Shippou gets a bright idea? InuKag MirSan SessRin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and company. The wonderfully talented Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

Okay, so before I begin the second chapter let me just say… WOW!!! Oh my gosh! I couldn't believe I got so many reviews!! Thank you all so very much. 

_Song of Separation:_ No, actually, I _hate_ Kikyou with a passion. I know there are people who like her, but I'm not one of them. And she definitely will be a bitch in this story.

_Ahunmaster: _I'm still debating about whether or not to put Naraku in the story, but I hate him, so yeah…thanks for the cookies and milk!

_Phantom's Ange: _Thank you very much and I'll update ASAP!

_InuKagKisses: _Thank you!!!! KAWAII!!!

Thanks also to _paige_, _GinKibou, _and _Hanikamiya_!

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Could you…?

It was 10 o'clock at night when he heard it.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!!!_

Inuyasha groaned and rolled out of his bed. He grabbed his beeper, looked at it and threw it across the room, "Sheesh, don't they understand I have a kid _and_ I have to sleep? Who can I call? I can't call Miroku; he'd kill me. I can't call mom; she'd say I need to tell them that I can't come in." He flopped back down and sighed, "I could call Kagome, but it's 10 at night! But then, she told me that if I didn't have anyone to watch Shippou to call her…oh, what the hell…"

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen of his apartment and picked up the phone and dialed Kagome's cell number.

Kagome was sitting on her bed finishing up grading some papers when she started hearing "Come" by Amuro Namie playing faintly. She suddenly realized it was her cell phone. "Oh, shoot!" She jumped off her bed, dug through her purse and finally found it at the bottom, "Moshi moshi?"

"Hey, Kagome. I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she heard Inuyasha say on the other line.

Kagome sat on her bed and ran her fingers through her hair, "No, I was finishing up grading some papers. What's up, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath, "I hate to ask you, but could you-?"

Kagome cut him off, "Yes, I'll watch Shippou tonight."

"But how did you know that was what I was asking?"

"Why else would you call at 10 on a Friday night?"

"Good point. Anyways, Shippou is already asleep so, you'll basically have the whole house to yourself."

"Sounds great."

Inuyasha gave her directions to his apartment and they hung up. Kagome threw her papers in her messenger bag and ran down the stairs.

Her mother was in the kitchen, "Kagome, where are you off to this time of night?"

Kagome cursed in her head. She should have known she wasn't gonna get by her mother, "I'm off to one of my student's houses. His dad is a single parent and he was just called into work and I volunteered to watch Shippou for the night."

Sachi looked at her daughter and smiled to herself, "All right, I was just curious, honey."

Kagome walked to the door and slipped on her shoes and shook her head as she walked out to her car. 'Wow, that was _way_ to easy. She's up to something…'

Ten minutes later, Kagome parked her car in front of Inuyasha's apartment and walked up to the door. She raised her hand to knock, but the door was quickly opened by Inuyasha. "Hey, come on in."

Kagome smiled and walked through the door, "Thanks. Does Shippou know I'm here?"

"Yeah, I woke him up right after I called you and told him I had to work and you were coming over, but he went right back to sleep," Inuyasha grabbed his leather jacket off a nearby chair and put it on, "I'll probably be back around 9 or 10 in the morning."

"All right, I'll see you in the morning then."

"Oh, by the way, you can sleep in my room if you want to, the couch isn't very comfortable to sleep on."

"Okay…"

He had the door open and was ready to walk out when another thought popped into his head, "Oh, and Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," said Inuyasha with a small smile.

"You're welcome." The front door closed and Kagome took off her shoes at the door and sat down on the couch and started grading papers again. Before she knew it, she was sound asleep on the couch.

It was 8:30 am and they actually let him off earlier than what he thought they would. Inuyasha tried to be as quiet as possible as he opened his front door. He listened for a moment and heard both his son's and Kagome's even, deep breaths telling him that they were still asleep.

He looked towards the couch and saw Kagome doing exactly what he told her not to do last night. She was sound asleep on the couch with a teaching book limp in her hand. He quietly walked over to the couch and removed the book from her hand. She stirred a bit and he took a sharp breath in; he didn't want to wake her.

When he knew she wasn't going to wake up, he walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast. Shippou was an early riser and he'd probably up with in the next few minutes.

Inuyasha was flipping a pancake when he heard the familiar pad of feet in the kitchen. He turned and saw Shippou rubbing his eyes and smile at him, "Good morning, Dad."

"Morning, Shippou. Now, what kind of pancakes do you want?"

"Blueberry!" cried the little kit. Inuyasha smiled at his son and looked behind Shippou and saw Kagome walking into the kitchen, rubbing her neck with her hands.

Inuyasha smirked at this, "Have a nice night?"

"Oh, ha-ha, Inuyasha, but you aren't the one with a stiff neck," Kagome glared at the Inu-hanyou and sat down next to Shippou.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Hey, I gave you fair warning. Now, what kind of pancakes do you want?"

"Actually, I should probably head back home…" Kagome looked at the Kitsune-hanyou next to her with his bottom lip stuck out in a pout, "Oh fine, blueberry," she sighed in defeat.

Shippou had a very Inuyasha-like smirk on his face. 'A-ha! She gets to stay for breakfast. Now, for stage two…' "Hey, Dad, can we go to the park today?"

Inuyasha handed Kagome a plate of pancakes and then sat down across from his son, "Shippou, I don't know. I haven't had a lot of sleep."

"Please?" Shippou gave the same pouty look to his father and Inuyasha soon gave in, "Okay, fine, Shippou."

"Can Miss Higurashi come too?"

Inuyasha looked to Kagome, "If she wants to, she can."

Shippou turned to look at Kagome and she smiled at him, "I'll go Shippou, but why don't you call me Kagome outside of school, okay?"

"Okay!" He said happily as he finished his last bite of pancakes and ran off to get dressed. 'Stage two: has begun…'

* * *

**Yeah, I know, kind of short, but I'll try to get the next chapter up within the next couple of days. Thank you all once again for reviewing, and don't forget to review this chapter too! (Actually, it's because of all the good reviews I got that I'm updating this so soon! You guys give me inspiration!)**


	3. Stage Two

**Title: **_Operation: New Mommy_

**Rating: **PG-13 or T

**Summary: **AU. Kagome is an elementary teacher. Shippou is one of her students. Inuyasha is his father. What happens when Shippou gets a bright idea? InuKag MirSan SessRin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and company. The wonderfully talented Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

Once again, I'm completely shocked! (But pleasantly shocked!) I am so thankful to have such awesome reviewers out there!  
_Hanikamiya:_ You won't have to worry about a thing. Most likely I'll update at least once a week, but with being in college…who knows?  
_Ahunmaster:_ You are totally welcome! You'll see more characters in chapter four (which I already have written up!) and I think you'll really like it. Oh, and oatmeal raisin and 1!  
_Minako Miharu:_ Yeah, I've seen a lot of people do that and it bugs me to see Inuyasha as gruff all the time! Thank you for being so sweet!  
_Hor.Ne.Lez:_ Yes, he is smart, isn't he?  
_Christy:_ Yes, Shippou is sweet trying to set up his daddy. As for the Kikyou thing…well, you'll find out.  
_xDiExBaStUrDx05:_ 1. I am right now. 2. THANK YOU! 3. Sorry…  
_InuKagKisses:_ Thank you and KAWAII!!!  
_Phantom's Ange:_ I guess you'll find out in this chapter, huh?  
_JasperFox:_ Wow, thank you! I really appreciate your honesty and I'm thankful you like it!  
_Tiny-flames:_ Oh for the love of chocolate, I am continuing: )  
_Totally Kawaii:_ OMG! You made me laugh so hard! As for about Shippou's Mommy…well, you'll find out in due time!  
And other thanks goes out to _dominicankairi_, _crescent moon at midnight, Hearii-sama, _MyInuYashaObesssion, _Sarah, BlossomOfTheSpirt, Domi, thepoweroflove, _and _AnimeGirl Dark Princess_.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Stage Two 

Shippou was bouncing on his bed when Inuyasha walked into Shippou's room, "What's got you excited?"

Shippou suddenly stopped bouncing and flopped on his bed, "Nothing, I just get to actually spend time with you. Race you to the car!" And with that, Shippou took off running out the front door.

"Shippou!" yelled Inuyasha as he walked back into the living room where Kagome was putting on her jacket, "I swear, he's going to drive me crazy. Kagome, we'll take my car if that's okay."

Kagome threw her messenger bag over her shoulder, "Okay, just let me throw my bag in my trunk and we're off."

They walked outside and Kagome gasped, "You have a BMW? How on-?"

Inuyasha smirked, "My brother gave it to me. He got a new 2007 BWW 650i Convertible, and so he asked me if I wanted his 2006 BWM M5 Sedan. What was I supposed to say? No?"

"I know I would have said yes. This car is like $50,000!" Kagome said as she threw her stuff in the trunk of her car and jumped in the passenger's side of Inuyasha's car.

"Actually," began Inuyasha, "This car cost my brother $75,000 dollars when he bought it."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "You're serious?"

Shippou piped up from the backseat as he buckled himself in, "Yup, Uncle Fluffy has money coming out his butt."

"Shippou!" scolded Kagome.

Shippou tried to look innocent, "What? That's what Dad says…except he uses another word." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and glared.

Inuyasha ignored Kagome's glare and started the car, "And off we go!"

Fifteen minutes later, they were at the park and Shippou launched himself out of the car and directly to the swings, "Push me, Dad!"

Inuyasha had a small smile on his face as he walked over to push his son on the swing. Kagome grabbed a book out of her purse and sat on the ground, leaning against the tree behind her. Every now and then Kagome would glance up to see Inuyasha pushing Shippou on the swings.

Kagome got thoroughly engrossed in her book and was quickly pulled away when Inuyasha flopped down next to her panting, "You okay, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha sighed, "he just takes a lot out of me. Who would of thought that a young hanyou like me can barely handle taking care of a seven year old?"

"Hey, I think you're doing pretty darn good. Not too many guys would be willing to take their ex-girlfriend's baby out of thin air."

"Well, I sure as hell wasn't going to let her take care of him. She probably would have stuffed him in a dumpster or something. She didn't want him. She told me she wanted to get an abortion, but I convinced her finally that it was murder. I haven't seen or heard of her since she left the hospital the day after Shippou was born."

"All I know is that you've done a fantastic job raising him. He's the best student in my class. I just hope that when I get married and have kids, my kids will be half as smart as him!" Kagome giggled and put her book away and sat next to Inuyasha, both of them watching Shippou play on the jungle gym.

Inuyasha watched his son play as he thought back to that day.

"_I hate to tell you this, well actually I don't, but I've been with someone else," Shippou's mom said as she turned away from Inuyasha. _

"_Why?" Inuyasha was deeply hurt._

"_Simple: you didn't want to _be_ with me."_

_Inuyasha growled threateningly, "You know that if we did have sex, you would be my mate…forever. You were the one who didn't want to commit."_

_The girl turned back to him and glared, "Don't you dare turn this on me, Inuyasha. You know what? You take the kid! You were the one who told me not to abort this kid; you want him so desperately, YOU TAKE HIM!" _

_Inuyasha's face turned emotionless, "Fine, I will."_

"_Fine."_

Inuyasha shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome's voice was laced with concern.

"Yeah," he gave a small smile as he turned to face Kagome, "I'm fine. Just thinking. We should probably head back." Inuyasha stood up and held out his hand to help Kagome up from off the ground.

As she touched his hand, both Kagome and Inuyasha felt a spark.

Kagome stood up and whispered, "Thanks…" 'That was weird…'

"No problem…" 'I haven't felt this way since…Keh! Get her out of your head, Inuyasha…' Inuyasha looked to where Shippou was hanging upside down on the monkey bars.

Shippou smiled sheepishly, "A little help, Dad?"

Inuyasha chuckled as he helped untangle his son, "Time to go, Ship."

"Awww, dad!"

"No, Shippou, I need some sleep sometime tonight."

"Oh, all right," Shippou sighed and ran to get into the car.

Once they were back at Inuyasha's apartment, Shippou ran inside the house and turned on the TV. Kagome was getting ready to get into her car when Inuyasha stopped her, "I wanted to thank you again. You're good for Shippou in more ways than just a teacher. It's good that he finally has a woman to influence him." 'God, she smells really good. Like, Sakura blossoms, vanilla, and peppermint."

Kagome flushed a slight pink, "You're welcome. I told you already, I love being around Shippou. He's a great kid. Well, I better go."

"Yeah," Inuyasha's eyes dropped to the ground and looked back up at Kagome and their eyes locked for a moment before the sound of a cat knocking over a garbage can disturbed the precious moment. 'Shit!'

"Well, um, bye Inuyasha…" Kagome said as she got into her car.

"Bye, Kagome," Inuyasha watched Kagome back out of the driveway and wave. Inuyasha sighed heavily. 'I can't be thinking this. I can't like her, I mean, sure her scent is driving me crazy, but she's Shippou's teacher. Isn't that forbidden or something? Actually its not. Oh great, I'm not only talking to myself, I'm answering myself too!'

Shippou watched from the living room window as his father watch Kagome drive off. "Stage two: complete. Now, about stage three…" The little kit ran off to his room to plan his next move.

Inuyasha finally came into the apartment and flopped onto his bed. "Kagome…" he thought aloud, "God, she smells so good. Like, Sakura blossoms, vanilla, and peppermint." Realization of what he just said hit him full force as he sat up suddenly, "No, she couldn't be my mate…could she?"

* * *

**There was a lot in this chapter. And I left you with a cliffy…shock! I actually try not to do cliffys too often because I hate reading them, so I try not to write them. I also aim for 1000 words a chapter at the least and this chapter was 1098 words. So thank you and review! (If I get 45 reviews, I'll update ASAP!)**


	4. Definitely not! Right?

**Title: **_Operation: New Mommy_

**Rating: **PG-13 or T

**Summary: **AU. Kagome is an elementary teacher. Shippou is one of her students. Inuyasha is his father. What happens when Shippou gets a bright idea? InuKag MirSan SessRin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and company. The wonderfully talented Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

**HOLY GUACAMOLE!!! I never expected to get this many reviews so quickly! I actually cried when I saw how many reviews I got! You all are so fantastic! To reward you all, here's the next chapter. But some answers to reviewers first!**

_Hanikamiya:_ I am totally impressed you have been first to review every chapter! Thank you bunches!  
_Phantom's Ange:_ Yeah, and you really see that this chapter!  
_Domi:_ OMG, you made me laugh so hard when I read your review! Thanks again!  
_MyInuYashaObsession:_ Yeah, thank you for catching that mistake, so I went back and corrected it.  
_InuKagKisses:_ KAWAII!!!  
_JasperFox:_ Well, you got your wish!  
_kagome-daughter-love-sesshomaru:_ Yeah, I know Inu is totally OOC, but it's kinda funny though!  
_Cherry Blossom Sweeper:_ Yeah, being a freshman in college, I'm pretty busy. And no, Kikyou is not a demon, but that'll be explain later.  
_Minako Miharu:_ Yeah, you'll find out more about the scent thing next chapter.  
_Ahunmaster:_ Rin is an adult in this, and I doubt I'll put Kagura in for anything more than a cameo appearance. I really like Digimon and Sailor Moon!  
To my other reviewers: _Christyne 109, xLegally-Ghett0-AzNx, Demonic Tamai, SoraxRiku18, Len92, xxxLost, InnerSakura, Song of Separation, Nessya, DancingPurpleHippos09, _and _thepoweroflove…_**THANK YOU!!!

* * *

**

­­**Chapter 4: **Definitely not! Right? 

It had been a week since Kagome last watched Shippou for Inuyasha. The Inu-hanyou had been lucky enough to be at work only when Shippou was in school. However, this morning was different.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!!_

There was that stupid beeper. It hadn't gone off all week except for when he was actually at the hospital. It was Friday…and it was 6:30 in the morning. Inuyasha rolled out of bed and grabbed the beeper and glared at it. He wasn't supposed to go into work today until eight.

Inuyasha picked up the phone next to his bed to see what his supervising doctor wanted. "TAKAHASHI GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!!! WE'RE SWAMPED!" was all he heard before a 'click' on the other end.

Now Inuyasha sat on the end of his bed, staring at the phone. Who could he call? "Kagome," he said as he dialed her cell phone number.

After a couple of rings, she picked up, "Moshi moshi?"

Inuyasha silently breathed a sigh of relief, "Kagome, I know you have to work today, but is there anyway that I could drop Shippou off with you and you can take him to school? I got called in early today."

"Sure," she said, a smile evident in her voice, "Are you picking him after school or should I just take him back to your house?"

"Back to my apartment if you don't mind. I should get off about 5 or 6," replied the Inu-hanyou as he walked into his closet in a pair of boxers, pulling out his clothes for work.

"Okay, I'll see you in a little while then. You know how to get to my house, right?"

"Yeah, I'll wake up Shippou and see you in a few," Inuyasha hung up the phone and went to wake up his son.

Ten minutes later, Inuyasha pulled his BMW up to the shrine steps and carried a half-asleep Shippou up the steps and knocked on the door. A woman answered the door, "Hi, you must be Inuyasha. Kagome never stops talking about you and Shippou."

"Momma!" Kagome said as she came down the steps.

"Well, honey, it's the truth," Sachi replied.

Kagome rolled her eyes and took the sleeping kit from Inuyasha's arms and said quietly, "Inuyasha, this is my mother, Higurashi Sachi."

Inuyasha and Sachi bowed to each other and then he turned to leave, "Thanks again, Kagome. I really appreciate it." Inuyasha leaned over to move hair out of his son's face and gave him a kiss on the forehead, he then pulled back from Shippou slowly and placed a small kiss on Kagome's cheek, "See you around 5."

Kagome was in too much shock to do anything but wave. Sachi took full advantage of the little moment she just witnessed, "Oh really, Kagome? You just babysit Shippou? Seems like more than that because of what I just saw."

Kagome readjusted the sleeping boy on her hip before commenting back to her mother, "There's nothing going on between us, momma! I just watch Shippou when Inuyasha has to work outside of Shippou's school hours."

"Yeah, riiiiight…" Sachi said as she began to cook breakfast.

Shippou woke up fully shortly after Sachi began cooking and soon it was time to go to school. School was very uneventful for both Shippou and Kagome. After school they headed back to Inuyasha's apartment. Kagome stuck the key in the door and unlocked it and Shippou ran in and turned on the TV to cartoons.

Kagome sat on the couch next to Shippou and started working on next week's lesson plan. Shippou worked on his homework silently, glancing at the TV every so often. Around 4 the phone rang and Kagome picked it up, "Moshi moshi? Takahashi residence."

"Who is this?" said a female voice on the other line.

"Higurashi Kagome," Kagome replied timidly.

"Oh, well, Inuyasha there?" said the voice.

"No, he's at work…" Kagome was cut off by the front door opening and Inuyasha walking in, "Ah! Inuyasha just walked in! Hold on…" she quickly handed the phone to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome quizzically before taking the phone from her hand, "Moshi moshi?"

"INUYASHA! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE DATING SOMEONE?!?!?" yelled the voice.

"Gosh, mom, calm down. I'm not…"

"Bring her and Shippou over for dinner tonight," Izayoi's voice declared that her decision was final.

Inuyasha gulped, "Okay…mom…"

"We'll see you at 5 dear," Izayoi's voice now was sugary sweet.

Inuyasha hung up the phone and sank down in the chair across from the couch, "Oh dear God in heaven…"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

"That was my mother," Inuyasha closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, "she wants me to bring you and Shippou over tonight for dinner."

"What? I can't go! I'm not dressed nice enough!"

"You look fine, Kagome."

"Inuyasha, I'm wearing jeans and a sweater!"

"It's a red sweater, and I like it. It's fine, you look great!"

Shippou looked up at Kagome and put on his pouty face again, "Please Kagome? Pretty please with pocky on top?"

Kagome tried to resist, but the Kitsune-hanyou was too cute for words, "Oh, all right. But, Inuyasha, are you sure I shouldn't go home and change?"

"Keh, of course I'm sure. Look, all my family wants is to meet you, and you look perfect in that sweater," Inuyasha said as he headed for his room, "just let me change out of my work clothes and we'll go."

Twenty minutes later, they were in the car, driving to his parents' house. Inuyasha could actually smell her nervousness, "Kagome, calm down. Everything will be fine," he laid a hand on her jean-clad knee. Kagome jumped, but soon calmed under his touch. Shippou gave a small, but very Inuyasha-like, smirk in the backseat when he saw what happened.

After about ten minutes of driving, Inuyasha pulled into a gated driveway. He punched in the code and the gates swung open. Kagome was floored by what she saw, "Oh my cheese…"

"Oh my cheese?" asked Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow.

Kagome glared at him, "Shut up. Seriously, this is your parent's house?"

"Yeah."

"This is not a house, it's a mansion; no wait, it's a CASTLE!!!!"

"Are you excited now?" asked Inuyasha has he put the car into park.

Kagome shook her head, "No, still scared, but it's huge!"

Inuyasha gave a small smile and led her and Shippou to the front door. He knocked and it was soon opened by Izayoi, "Come in! You must be Kagome."

Kagome bowed to her and followed the graceful woman inside, "Yes ma'am."

Izayoi hugged her son and whispered in his ear, "You didn't mention she was beautiful!"

Inuyasha blushed a faint pink and his father walked into the room, "Inuyasha! Shippou!"

"GRANDDADDY!" Shippou ran and pounced on Inutaisho and the Inu-youkai hugged the little Kitsune-hanyou. Shippou whispered something in his ear and the old youkai chuckled.

Kagome giggled at Shippou's actions, and Inutaisho turned to face her, "Kagome, I presume? I must say you're lovelier in person that what Inuyasha described."

Kagome flushed a bright pink and she saw two people coming down the main staircase: Sesshoumaru and Rin.

"Ah," said Sesshoumaru as Rin stood next to him, "I see you're finally here and you brought-"

"Kagome!" cried Rin.

"Rin!" cried Kagome as she ran to hug Rin.

* * *

**I'm ebil. I know. So, how does Rin know Kagome and vice versa? I guess you'll find out next chapter! I won't be able to post until next Monday because I'm going to be gone next weekend and I have a paper for my Psychology class I have to finish. That, and I have to finish typing up the next couple of chapters! (They're hand written, but I have to edit and type them up before I put them on here!!) Thank you for reading, now REVIEW! **


	5. Stage Three: Admittance

**Title: **_Operation: New Mommy_

**Rating: **PG-13 or T

**Summary: **AU. Kagome is an elementary teacher. Shippou is one of her students. Inuyasha is his father. What happens when Shippou gets a bright idea? InuKag MirSan SessRin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and company. The wonderfully talented Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

**Hello again! Wow, again, I really didn't expect to get that much positive feedback from all of you guys! Now, for Reviewer Responses:  
**_Domi: _Yeah, you do crack me up! I'm giving you the chapter four days earlier because I finished my paper early! So ENJOY!  
_MyInuYashaObession:_ Yeah, he did say something important, but you'll find out in like a page!  
_Hor.Ne.Lez:_ You find out below!  
_Yashie-and-Kags-Forever: _I totally love your name! Kinky-ho can just die for all I care. She's a freaking thrice-dead-miko-SOB! LOL!  
_Song of Separation: _No, although that might be a good idea! Yeah, I've read that one too!  
_kagome-daughter-love-sesshoumaru: _Yeah, I know he sounds weird, but this chapter has more of that "baka" attitude!  
_xxxLost:_ POCKY!!!! (Sorry, I love pocky!)  
_Tiny-flames: _You made me laugh cause I knew what you were talking about! I thought about that though…LOL!  
_Ahunmaster:_ Yeah, I tried to make it as laid back as possible. Yes, Sess/Rin is one of my fave pairings too and no, Kagura will not be evil. I actually like her cause she hates Naraku! I'm not a huge fan of Yaoi, but I am over 13. (I'm actually 18!) Thank you!  
_tekkidi reoshu: _Josh, get a life…and an account. (to everyone wondering, that is my little brother!)  
_Momma O'Toole: _Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! I try to update at least once a week. Thank you again!_  
_Thanks also goes to: _AnimeGirl Dark Princess,_ _InuKagKisses, thepoweroflove, ShikonnoTamahater, Hanikamiya, JasperFox, Green Onion Ramen, Stephanie, young kagome, SoraxRiku18, shikonprincess15, len92, Christina109, crystal, Nessya, _and _sesshoumarukagomeforever23.

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: **Stage Three - Admittance

"Rin!" cried Kagome as she ran to hug Rin.

The girls were both emitting a high-pitched girlish squeal and jumping up and down. The first action was causing the four demons to hold their ears before Izayoi finally calmed the two girls down, "Honestly, that hurt even _my_ ears!"

Both girls looked guilty before Kagome pulled away from Rin, "I haven't seen you in at least six months Rin. How'd the wedding go?"

Rin smiled brightly, "It was beautiful! It was too bad you weren't able to be there!"

"Hey, it wasn't my idea to get hospitalized…"

Inuyasha was beyond confused, "What the hell are you two talking about? How do you two know each other?"

Both girls giggled before Rin answered, "Kagome and I have been best friends since middle school. Well, despite the fact that I'm a year older. She met Sesshoumaru a couple of times when she stopped by my apartment."

"I was supposed to be Rin's Maid of Honor for the wedding, but no, I had get stung by yellow jackets and get put in the hospital…" Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"Kagome," asked a curious Shippou, "you got put in the hospital by a yellow jacket?"

Kagome laughed, "No, Shippou, a yellow jacket is a type of bee." The little kit finally understood.

Izayoi interrupted the little lesson on bees, "Well, who's hungry? I actually cooked for once."

"Definitely me," said Inuyasha with a smile as he followed his son into the dining room.

Everyone walked in and got situated at the table; Kagome in between Inuyasha and Shippou and sitting across from Rin and Sesshoumaru, Izayoi and Inutaisho were at either end of the table.

Conversation was flying all over the place until it came to a halt with a simple question from Rin, "So, Kagome, how long have you and Inuyasha been dating?"

Inuyasha flushed a bright red and Kagome nearly choked on her water, "Rin, Inuyasha and I aren't…_dating_."

"Then what are you? Friends?"

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha before turning back to Rin, "Well, kind of…I'm Shippou's teacher at school and I volunteered to watch Shippou whenever Inuyasha had to work outside of Shippou's school hours."

Sesshoumaru spoke up, "So, you two aren't involved in any way?"

"No," came the reply from Inuyasha. He didn't like the way the conversation was going now. _'Too much concentration on mine and Kagome's relationship…but wait, we technically don't have a relationship. Well, not yet. ACK! There I go again, answering myself.'_ Inuyasha tried to clear the thoughts from his head.

Izayoi stood up, "Why don't we go into the living room for some cookies?"

"Yay!" Shippou, who hadn't said a word the entire dinner, jumped up and took off towards the living room.

Everyone started to leave, but Inutaisho pulled Inuyasha aside, "We need to talk. Let's go to my office."

The two walked in complete silence to Inutaisho's office. Inutaisho sat in his desk and motioned Inuyasha to sit down, "Inuyasha, Shippou told me that he over heard you mentioning something about Kagome's scent and her being your mate?"

"I'm going to have to have little talk with my son about keeping his mouth shut," muttered Inuyasha, keeping his eyes focused on the floor.

"This would be good, for both you and Shippou. Kagome seems like a very sweet girl. Not like that slut that was Shippou's mom…" Inutaisho was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Don't you dare compare Kagome to her! Kikyou is a thing of my past and I don't want to talk about her. Kikyou hurt me in the worst way possible and hurt Shippou too. He grew up without a mom. Yeah, sure he had Mom and Rin to dote on him, but did he have _his_ mother? No…"

"I'm not comparing Kagome to Kikyou, but what I am saying is Kagome could be your future mate. Now, tell me, what does she smell like?"

Inuyasha replied without even thinking through what he was saying, "Sakura blossoms, vanilla and peppermint…oh shit…" he suddenly realized what his dad was getting at and what he had already suspected.

"You know what this means, right, Inuyasha?" as Inutaisho stood up from his desk.

Inuyasha sighed, "She really is my future mate isn't she, Dad?"

Inutaisho smiled and put his hand on his son's shoulder, "I believe you hit the nail on the head there, son." Inuyasha got up and followed his father back to living room where the three women were chatting contentedly looking at old pictures and Sesshoumaru was looking bored out of his mind as he watched Shippou color.

Kagome noticed immediately when Inuyasha and Inutaisho walked through the door, "Inuyasha, your mom was just telling me how cute you were when you were little. She has the pictures to prove it: you really were cute!"

Rin giggled, "Yeah, what happened?"

Inuyasha shot a glare towards Rin that soon ended when he heard Sesshoumaru's protective growl and said sarcastically, "Ha-ha, you guys. Mom, why don't you go ahead and show her the naked bathtub pictures too while you're at it?" Inuyasha sunk down in an over stuffed chair, sulking.

"Too late," replied Izayoi with a smile, "but Kagome thought you were cute!"

Inutaisho looked over his wife's shoulder at the picture she held, "Cute soap bubble beard, Inuyasha. Oh, and I love the one where Sesshoumaru gave you that wedgie."

"Keh!" Inuyasha's face was getting redder by the minute, "Kagome, I think we should be heading back."

"Yeah," she said as she stood up, "you're probably right, my mom will be wondering where I am. I forgot to tell her I was coming over here."

"Come on, runt, time to go," Inuyasha said as he was walking out of the living room and towards the front door.

"Oh, all right. Bye everyone!" Shippou hugged his grandparents and Rin and waved to Sesshoumaru before heading towards the front door where Inuyasha was standing.

Kagome hugged both Rin and Izayoi, "Thank you all for inviting me over. I had a really nice time and it was great to catch up with you, Rin."

Rin smiled as she hugged her friend again, "Same here, Kag. Just don't be a stranger, okay?" Kagome nodded and walked back to the car with Inuyasha and Shippou and got in.

Soon enough, they were back at Inuyasha's apartment and Shippou ran into the house, and sat on the couch, looking out the window watching Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked Kagome over to her car to say good night. "So, my family wasn't _that_ bad, right?"

Kagome smiled, "No, your family is great! It was good to get back in touch with Rin," Kagome sighed contentedly, "I had a wonderful time tonight Inuyasha."

"Me too," Inuyasha looked into Kagome's deep brown eyes and their faces were brought in closer and closer. They were a centimeter away from their lips touching when Kagome's phone started ringing.

Kagome reluctantly pulled away before answering her phone, "Mom, I'm coming home right now, so chill. Okay? See you in a while," Kagome hung up the phone, "Well, I guess I better go. Thanks again Inuyasha." Kagome quickly leaned up and place a small kiss on the Inu-hanyou's cheek before turning and getting in her car and starting it up.

Inuyasha stared as Kagome backed down the driveway, "Did we almost-?"

Inuyasha tried to shake the image out of his head as he walked into his apartment where Shippou bombarded him with questions, "Did you two kiss? Is Kagome gonna be my mommy? Is she coming over tomorrow?"

"Shippou!" Inuyasha yelled and then lowered his voice back down, "What do you mean 'is Kagome gonna be your mommy'?"

"Well, you like her don't you?" questioned Shippou, "And you said she had a distinct scent. Doesn't that mean she's supposed to be my mommy?"

"Maybe, Shippou," Inuyasha sighed as he sat down and put his son in his lap, "but would she really want to even date me?"

* * *

**Okay, done! And I'm updating sooner that I thought I would. I got my paper done early and decided to go ahead and post chapter 5. Chapter six is almost finished and it should be up by probably Wednesday or Thursday. Thank you for reading now review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Do you want to?

**Title: **_Operation: New Mommy_

**Rating: **PG-13 or T

**Summary: **AU. Kagome is an elementary teacher. Shippou is one of her students. Inuyasha is his father. What happens when Shippou gets a bright idea? InuKag MirSan SessRin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and company. The wonderfully talented Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

**Another chapter is here as promised! I personally think this chapter sucks, but that's just my opinion. Anyway, to my lovely reviewers:  
**_Young Kagome:_ Inu mentioned Kag's scent a couple chapters back. Oh, and Kagome, is 24. The reason she is living with her mom still is because she's helping out around the shrine still.  
_Minako Miharu:_ Yeah, actually, I didn't think about that until you mentioned it, so it's actually getting worked into the next chapter.  
_InuKagKisses:_ Oookay, randomness…  
_Domi: _HA! Believe it or not, that same situation happened to me, I was ticked off! Hope you enjoy this chappy too!  
_Phantom's Ange:_ Yeah, I thought that was a nice touch.  
_kagome-daughter-love-sesshomaru:_ If you want to bounce ideas off me, message me! I would love to hear them!  
_ShikonnoTamahater:_ I totally agree! That's why I love it!  
_Hanikamiya:_ You really are…no, I'm just kidding. :)  
And to my other reviewers: _MyInuYashaObsession, Green Onion Ramen, SaKuRa262, dark eyed demon girl, shikonprincess15, Lucinda2323, Dark hanyou angel, thepoweroflove, crystal, Hiakru Rouge, Vampire Goddess Kagome, _and _SoraxRiku18._

**And special thanks to…**_Nessya!_ For being my 100th reviewer! (PS: I'm gonna answer that eventually!)

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Do you want to-? 

Everything had been pretty quiet since the dinner at Inuyasha's parents' house a week ago. His work schedule had been directly in line with Shippou's school and there was no need to call Kagome or anyone else.

Tonight, Shippou was staying at his grandparents. Izayoi had come up with the idea that Shippou hadn't spent enough time with her and Inutaisho and also the fact the Inuyasha needed a break from Shippou for once. Izayoi had also called up Miroku and told him to make sure Inuyasha got out of the house tonight. And, so far, all Miroku managed was to get yelled at by Inuyasha.

"No! Miroku, I am staying right here tonight. I'm not going to some stupid club just so you can make out with Sango!" Inuyasha was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest.

"But," Miroku began, "there will be other girls there. Ones that you can make out with."

"Shut up, Miroku. I don't want any of those girls."

"You mean you are-?"

"Shut up! I know where you're going with that. And, no, I do not prefer guys!"

"Well, unless you go, can I really be sure?"

Inuyasha sighed, "I'm going to regret this tomorrow?"

"No," Miroku gave a smirk, "but your head might hurt tomorrow if you drink too much tonight."

"Okay," Inuyasha stood up and put on his jacket, "let's go."

Meanwhile, Kagome and Sango were getting ready to go to the club to relax for a while. Sango was watching Kagome put on her make-up, "So, is it all right if Miroku's there?"

Kagome looked at Sango through the mirror, "Yeah, I kind of figured we'd be meeting him at the club."

Sango stood up and adjusted her knee-length halter dress. She was wearing black strapped high heels and her black dress hugged every curve, "You almost ready to go?"

Kagome took one last look in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of low-rise dark blue jeans, a red halter, and a pair of red high heels to match, "Okay, let's go."

Kagome and Sango got there before Miroku (and Inuyasha) did. They decided to sit at the bar and just wait. Sango got a martini and Kagome, who wasn't much of a drinker, just got a virgin strawberry daiquiri.

Sango spotted the guys first and motioned for them to come over, "Hey Miroku," she said as she gave Miroku a quick kiss on the lips.

"Kagome?" asked a slightly shocked Inuyasha.

Kagome turned at the sound of Inuyasha's voice and her mouth dropped, "What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha smirked, "I should be asking you the same question."

"I'm here because Sango said I that all I was doing was grading papers and needed to relax. Now, why are you here?"

Inuyasha sighed, "My mom kind of made a deal with Miroku to get me out of the house tonight. Shippou is over at my parents' for the weekend, so I have the whole house to myself."

Miroku spoke up, "Yeah, and it was a fight getting him out of there. Anyways, Sango, care to join me on the dance floor?"

Sango grabbed a hold of his hand and they walked to the dance floor. Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome, "How do you know Sango and Miroku?"

Kagome took a sip of her daiquiri, "Sango and I have known each other since we were babies and we now work together. Miroku of course I know through Sango. How do you know Miroku?"

"We were college roommates. Boy, was _that_ interesting. But we made it through without killing each other."

Kagome laughed and Inuyasha stood up, "Hey, do you want to go dance for a bit?"

"Um, sure," Kagome stood and followed Inuyasha to the dance floor just as Rihanna's "We Ride" came on. They danced for a few songs and soon they decided to take a break and sit down with Sango and Miroku, who had acquired a booth close to the dance floor.

Miroku smirked, "You two looked awfully comfy out there together."

Blush tinted Kagome and Inuyasha's faces, "Shut up Miroku. I don't rag about you and Sango out there, do I?"

"Hey, Sango," Kagome sighed, "can we go? I'm getting tired."

Sango took another sip of her drink, "Well, unless you want to drive, we're staying here for a while longer."

Kagome rolled her eyes and Inuyasha turned to face her, "I can take you home, Kagome. Miroku and I drove separately because I knew that I would leave _way_ before him."

"Really?" Kagome smiled, "Okay, that sounds great!" Kagome and Inuyasha both got up, said their goodbyes and got into Inuyasha's car, "Thanks for doing this, Inuyasha. Sango would have probably kept me there till 3 or 4 in the morning and I really think I need some sleep."

"You're welcome," Inuyasha drove and soon they were in front of the steps leading up to the shrine. Inuyasha and Kagome were walking up the steps when Inuyasha laid a hand on Kagome's arm to stop her, "I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my parents house for Christmas Eve. My mom really wants to see you again and I'm sure you want to catch up some more with Rin."

Kagome smiled brightly, "I'd love to! What time?"

"I'll come pick you up around 6. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Kagome and Inuyasha both started back up the steps. When they got to the door Kagome stuck her key in the lock and turned to Inuyasha, "I had a really good time tonight. You know, you're a pretty good dancer."

Inuyasha gave her a smile, "Well, so are you for that matter. Well, I guess this is goodnight, huh?" Inuyasha darted between her eyes and lips as he leaned down to kiss Kagome. Kagome's breath caught in her throat as he got closer. Inuyasha's lips were just about to brush Kagome's before…

"Kagome! Okaa-san was wondering if you were back yet or not! Oh, did I interrupt something?" Souta had opened the door and interrupted the two.

Kagome shot a glare at Souta before turning back to Inuyasha, "Goodnight, Inuyasha. I'll see you on Saturday at 6." She followed her brother into the house and closed the door, "SOUTA!! YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Ah," smirked Souta, "so I did interrupt something?"

Sachi smiled with glee, "You interrupted something? Souta! I could have had grandchildren with those cute ears!"

Kagome blushed furiously, "Mama!"

"What? You do like him don't you?"

Kagome blushed and began to walk up the stairs to her room, "Well, yes…no! I mean, oh, you two are giving me a headache. Goodnight." Kagome walked into her room and flopped on the bed and thought out loud, "I really _do_ like him."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had heard everything up until Kagome walked into her room, "Maybe Christmas Eve I'll tell her how I feel. Maybe."

* * *

**HA! Another chapter completed! It took me a while to edit this because it had a lot of junk I didn't like in here. Review!**

**Love, Eriisu!**


	7. Stage Four: Mistletoe Magic

**Title: **_Operation: New Mommy_

**Rating: **PG-13 or T

**Summary: **AU. Kagome is an elementary teacher. Shippou is one of her students. Inuyasha is his father. What happens when Shippou gets a bright idea? InuKag MirSan SessRin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and company. The wonderfully talented Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

**Okay, so I like totally freaked out when I saw how many freaking reviews I got, even though I totally thought the last chapter sucked. I hope this makes up for it!**  
**Review replies:  
**_Hanikamiya:_ Well, they're kind of alone in this chapter…kinda…  
_Phantom's Ange: _I'm still kind of debating about Naraku. Kouga will be in here eventually.  
_Minako Miharu: _You find out a lot of what you asked in this chapter. I really didn't want to make the dancing scene heavy or anything, and I'm glad it came out that way.  
_Domi:_ Hopefully, Kikyou will be in chapter 8 or 9. But she'll be here. By the way, I'm so happy you're my #1 fan! **SUGOI!  
**_Totally Kawaii: _Ha! I totally love your name! Anyways, yeah, I couldn't resist putting in that line. Mrs. Higurashi is always obsessed with Inu's ears!  
_Ahunmaster: _Yeah, I had wondered if you had died, but I understand the school issue. Kagura will be in this, I'm still trying to figure out how to work her in, even if it's a cameo.  
_Nessya: _I will mention about Kikyou and why he stayed with her, but it probably won't be for a couple more chapters.  
_Sadaf Khan: _HAHAHAHAHA!!! (Read on and you'll find out why I'm laughing!) 

**To the other reviewers:**_nagine riame Joaquin, SoraxRiku18, kaggiebabiexox, InuKagKisses, Avelyn Lauren, shikonprincess15, kagome-daughter-love-sesshomaru, tiny-flames, Green Onion Ramen, jaguire demoness, ShikonnoTamahater, xo-stargurl-ox, _and_ Hikaru Rouge_…**THANK YOU!

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ **

**Chapter 7: **Stage Four – Mistletoe Magic

The day had finally come. It was Saturday, Christmas Eve, and Inuyasha was on his way to pick up Kagome. Shippou was humming happily to "Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer" in the backseat of Inuyasha's BMW. Inuyasha pulled up to the long steps leading up to the shrine which Kagome's family owned.

Inuyasha and Shippou walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Sachi answered the door with a smile, "Ah, Inuyasha, Shippou. It's good to see you!"

"Hi, Mrs. Higurashi!" said Shippou with a smile as he hugged her.

Sachi showed them into the living room, "Kagome should be down in just a minute. Oh! Here she is."

As Kagome walked in the room, Inuyasha mouth nearly hit the floor. She was wearing a simple white cashmere sweater with a just-below-the-knee black pencil skirt and black knee-high boots. Her wavy black hair was piled in a bun with her bangs to the side and a few stray curls hanging out. She had minimal make-up on, with just some gloss and mascara. Inuyasha was stunned.

Shippou smiled inwardly at his father's reaction, "Kagome, you look really pretty!"

Kagome smiled at the young hanyou, "Thank you, Shippou! You're pretty cute yourself!"

Inuyasha stood up and tried to keep his mind (and eyes) from wandering, "Are you ready to go?"

Kagome's smile faded some, "Yeah, just let me grab my coat." Kagome grabbed her black pea coat and waved to her mom as she followed Inuyasha out the door.

Once the door closed, Sachi slowly sat down in the nearest chair, "I wonder how long it will be before I get a grandchild with those adorable ears…"

No one spoke in the car on the way to the Takahashi's. However, the second they pulled in the driveway, Kagome broke the silence, "Inuyasha, how do I look?"

Inuyasha made a quick glance at her, "You look fine."

They all got out of the car. "I look horrible don't I? I should have never worn this. I should-"

Inuyasha cut her off, "Kagome you look beautiful, so shut up!"

Kagome stared at him for a moment before the front door was opened, this time by Inutaisho, "You all made it! Come on in before you all let the warm air out!"

They followed Inutaisho inside; Shippou ran into Inutaisho's arms, "Granddaddy! Merry Christmas!"

The old dog youkai chuckled. "It's not Christmas yet, Shippou."

"It's close enough!" said Rin as she walked in the entry way as Inutaisho led Shippou and Inuyasha towards the dining room, "It's good to see you again Kagome!"

Kagome hugged Rin, "Same here. I've missed you!"

Rin pulled back suddenly, "I need to tell you something, but I'll tell you at dinner."

Kagome faked pouted, "Why not now?"

"Cause I said so that's why!" Rin said with a wink as Kagome followed her into the dining room.

The exquisite oak dining room table was laid out with all the fancy decorations that could possibly fit. Needless to say, Kagome was in awe, "Wow! This is beautiful!" she said as she sat down between Shippou and Inuyasha at the table.

Izayoi smiled at Kagome, "I'm so glad you could come tonight, dear. We really enjoyed having you here last time. I thought you might want to come over again."

"I was thrilled when Inuyasha asked me to come," Kagome said as she turned towards Inuyasha and then back to Izayoi, "My family doesn't do a whole lot of things for Christmas so this is really nice."

Everyone ate for a while and when dessert was brought out, Rin smiled brightly at Kagome, "Do you want to know now, Kags?"

"Definitely! Now what is going on, Rin?"

Rin grinned at Sesshoumaru before turning back to Kagome, "Sesshoumaru and I are going to be having a baby!"

Kagome's mouth nearly hit the floor. Shippou continued eating dessert, completely oblivious to what Rin just announced. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, "Wait, you're telling me that Sesshoumaru is going to be a dad?" Inuyasha scoffed, "This should be interesting…"

"Oh, there's more too!" said Rin excitedly, "Kagome, Sesshoumaru and I talked it over and we would really like it if you would be the baby's godmother."

Kagome broke into a grin, "Really? Oh, Rin, that would be great!"

Rin giggled, "And Inuyasha would be both the godfather and uncle of course!"

Inuyasha nearly choked on his water, "Whoa, not only am I an Uncle, but a godfather too?"

Rin smiled sweetly, "Yup! We both thought it was a great idea."

Izayoi stood up and winked at Rin, "Why don't we all go back into the living room for a bit?"

Everyone walked into the living room single-file, except Kagome and Inuyasha. Izayoi grinned as the two walked into the room, side-by-side, "Look up you two…"

They both stopped dead in their tracks in the doorway and looked up.

…Mistletoe… 

Inuyasha shot a small glare at his family but didn't budge from underneath it, "No. Hell, no…"

Kagome flushed pink and Izayoi smiled sweetly at her son and Kagome, "Come on you two it's tradition! It's bad luck not to kiss under the mistletoe!"

Both were blushing an almost unhealthy shade of red. Kagome tried to avoid Inuyasha's eyes, but did not dare to move as Inuyasha tried to ignore the fact that his entire family was watching. He carefully put his finger underneath her chin to get her to look at him, "Kagome…"

Kagome finally looked up at his face and into his eyes. Those gorgeous amber eyes of his. She never quite realized how beautiful they were until this moment in time. She took a small breath and moved slightly closer, "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha's eyes darted between her deep chocolate eyes and her lips as he moved closer until their lips were but a breath apart. He took one more look at her face and found her eyes closed; he smiled inwardly as he closed the distance between their lips.

They both felt like white-hot fire was spreading though every part of them. The kiss was short and chaste yet somehow held a hidden passion that only the two of them felt. Inuyasha pulled away, grabbed Kagome's hand and quickly lead her away from his family.

He pulled her into the entry way and kissed her again. One hand on her face, the other on her waist. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Neither of them had ever felt like this. Kagome's stomach was continuing to do flip-flops even after Inuyasha pulled away again.

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha put a finger to her lips to silence her, "Kagome, let me say something. I'm not good with words, but let me say this much. I've been thinking this for a while; I don't want you as Shippou's teacher or Shippou's babysitter. I want you to be mine and only mine. I know I probably shouldn't be saying any of this to you because you probably don't feel the same way, but-"

Kagome cut him off, "What if I told you I wanted that too? I was so afraid that all you thought of me was Shippou's teacher or babysitter. But I want more than that Inuyasha. I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine."

"So, you want to be with me?" he asked, still somewhat unsure.

Kagome smiled brightly, "Yes, Inuyasha. I want to be with you."

They kissed again, this one seemed sweeter than the two before it. They knew how each other felt. They both somehow knew that this could be forever.

Little did they know Shippou had planned all of this. He had asked Izayoi if she would put up mistletoe in the doorway from the entryway to the living room. He had planned everything. He definitely was a smart little kit.

Kagome and Inuyasha broke apart and walked back into the living room, hand in hand. Shippou immediately ran to hug Kagome and Inuyasha, "This means Kagome is your girlfriend, right?"

Kagome looked at Shippou curiously, "You planned this didn't you, Shippou?"

Shippou grinned from ear to ear, "Of course I planned all of this. With help from Grandmommy and Aunt Rin of course!"

Inuyasha's mouth dropped slightly, "You mean you all were behind getting us together?"

Everyone in the room nodded, even Sesshoumaru. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, sharing the same thought, 'We were set up! But who really cares?' All they needed was each other….and maybe Shippou.

* * *

**Okay, sorry it took so long, but I had to do another freaking paper for Psychology. I'm on Spring Break starting March 2nd until the 11th but I have another paper due when I get back. However, I will work my butt off to get another chapter (possibly two) done before Spring Break ends.**

**Also, a note to _Sadaf Khan_, I actually wrote that part before you reviewed and ended up spitting out my hot tea, because I was laughing so hard! Too funny!**

**Love,  
****Eriisu!**


	8. Enter Kikyou

**Title: **_Operation: New Mommy_

**Rating: **PG-13 or T

**Summary: **AU. Kagome is an elementary teacher. Shippou is one of her students. Inuyasha is his father. What happens when Shippou gets a bright idea? InuKag MirSan SessRin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and company. The wonderfully talented Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

**I am sooooooo sorry about this being late you guys! I'll explain down at the bottom, but here are some Review Replies:  
**_Sadaf Khan:_ Believe it our not, I did get writer's block pretty bad. The way this story was going was kind of boring, so I decided to spice it up. So I dumped all of my plot after the Mistletoe and tried to figure out a new way to go, and your review gave me a brilliant idea! THANK YOU!!!!!!  
_Hanikamiya:_ Yeah, I know and this one took forever to get out!  
_Phantom's Ange:_ Uh, yeah…you'll find out just how "well" in this chapter!  
_xxxLost: _POCKY!!!! grabs and stuffs some in my mouth Thank you!  
_Domi: _Oh heck yeah, she's gonna be bashed! And I just had to make Fluffy and Rin have a pup. Because I might just add a sequel if this fic goes well and it might have something to do with it!  
_pure-tainted2006: _Hey, that picture is pretty good! I like it! Good job!  
_shikonprincess15:_ This story isn't going to end that soon! Probably at least ten more chapters.  
_tiny-flames:_ That was the point!  
_kagome-daughter-love-sesshomaru:_ Okay, want to explain the baby's names to me? I do think the name Keita is pretty though!  
**Thank you to all my other reviewers: **_Green Onion Ramen, MyInuYashaObsession, blondi013, InuKagKisses, Young Kagome, cherib baby, thepoweroflove, SoraxRiku18, anna, len92, XxX-ew-no-XxX, NekomataAnimeGirl 101, Yashie-And-Kags-Forever, kaggiebabiex0x, Charleston Kagome Lover, _and _LoVe23._

**Note to everyone: **_Spirit of the Heavens _**brought up something that I don't think a lot of people understand. Shippou is a hanyou like Inuyasha. He is half-human and half-youkai. Kikyou _IS _Shippou's biological mother. Inuyasha _IS NOT_ his biological father. Kikyou was never raped, she cheated on Inuyasha when he didn't have sex with her. Kikyou handed over Shippou cause she didn't want to have to raise the kid. I hope that cleared up some things for people. Thank you all!

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight:** Enter Kikyou

"Kagome! Can you push me on the swing?" cried Shippou as he launched himself onto the swing set at the park.

Kagome looked up from her book and got up from the park bench, "Okay, Shippou, but you know, soon we'll have to go. Your dad should be here any minute."

Shippou nodded as Kagome began to push him in the swing. It was still Christmas break for Kagome and Shippou, and Inuyasha ended up working today. Shippou had begged Kagome to take him to the park, even though there was snow everywhere. Inuyasha was to meet them here when he got off of work so they could go out to eat for dinner.

Shippou saw the familiar black BMW pull up and jumped off the swing before Kagome saw the car, "Dad!" he yelled as he jumped into his father's arms.

Inuyasha smiled, "Hey Ship, you ready to go out to eat?"

"Yup!" said the little kit as he squirmed out of his father's arms and got into the car.

Kagome smiled sweetly and gave Inuyasha a quick kiss on the cheek, "How'd your day go?"

Inuyasha sighed heavily, "Let's just say I'm extremely thankful to be done for the day."

Oh, yes, Inuyasha had a rough day all right. He was late for work thanks to traffic, had far too many patients at one time, and a certain person had contacted him; the last person he ever wanted to hear from: Kikyou. She had called him at work, because she found out from a friend that Inuyasha worked in the ER of the Memorial Hospital.

_(Flashback)_

"_Moshi, moshi?" said Inuyasha as he picked up the phone at the hospital._

"_Inuyasha," said a sickeningly sweet female voice on the other end, "how good it is to hear your voice after all this time."_

"_Kikyou," Inuyasha let out a low growl, "what the hell do you want?"_

"_Since we haven't talked in nearly 7 years, I thought I should update you on a little situation. You see, after you took Shippou, Taro and I decided to get married. But you see, he just divorced me after he found out about a '_friend' _of mine a couple weeks ago. _

"_I just got information that if I had Shippou back with me, that I could get Taro for Child Support since he is the biological father. All you need to do is hand over Shippou and all will be well," said Kikyou in a calm, cool voice._

_Inuyasha scoffed, "You think that I'll just hand Shippou over to you, Kikyou, just because you want some bastard to give you money when you did to him exactly what you did to me? Over my dead body!"_

_Kikyou's voice had a deadly tint to it, "That…can be arranged, Inuyasha."_

_**CLICK!**_

_(End Flashback)_

'I can't tell Kagome. It'll worry her that Kikyou wants Shippou. Not that she has to worry or anything, Kikyou will never touch Shippou as long as I live.' Inuyasha thought as he was driving to the restaurant where they were going to eat.

* * *

Kikyou smirked as she hung up the phone after talking to Inuyasha, "That can very well be arranged if things don't go as planned." A sudden idea struck her as she turned around to face a man sitting at a desk, "Naraku, I have an idea."

A man with short greasy black hair lifted his eyes away from the newspaper he was reading, "What is it now?"

"If Inuyasha won't give me Shippou, I'll have to take him by force. We'll kidnap that little brat!"

Naraku went back to his paper, "Why do you want this kid so badly again?"

"So I can get Taro for Child Support!" Kikyou snapped at him.

Naraku folded up the paper and set it on his desk, "Why waste your time with Taro and the kid? You could just marry someone rich and have money that way, like me!"

Kikyo turned away from Naraku, "That's just it! I'll get Inuyasha back! He'll marry me, and I'll get his money!"

"I meant me, you bitch! Not Inuyasha!" Naraku sent her a deathly glare.

"We'll have to see now, honey, won't we?" Kikyou's voice dripped with a honey-like poison.

* * *

After dinner, Kagome went back to Inuyasha's because Shippou said that he wanted Kagome to read him a story for bedtime instead of Inuyasha. Kagome had just put Shippou to bed and read him a story. She gave him a kiss on the head and said goodnight.

Inuyasha watched from the doorway, a small smile gracing his features as his thoughts drifted, 'She'd make a fantastic mom to Shippou. Keh! What am I thinking? Yes, we're dating and I know that she's my future mate, but I don't want to scare her off by moving to fast.'

Inuyasha shook himself out of his thoughts, said goodnight to Shippou, and led Kagome back to the living room and they both sat down on the couch, comfortable just to be in each other's presence.

Kagome leaned her head against Inuyasha's shoulder, "You know something? You did a great job of raising Shippou. He's so sweet."

"Thanks," Inuyasha said as he place his head on top of hers, "Kagome?"

Kagome moved and turned to look at him, "Hm?"

He looked into her deep brown eyes, "I love you…"

Kagome grinned and kissed his lips softly, "I love you too."

Inuyasha kissed her back, deepening the kiss. She moved and was now sitting on his lap as they kissed. The kiss was getting heated; Kagome was playing with the buttons on his shirt, and Inuyasha had his hand on her back, underneath her shirt.

Inuyasha was starting to smell her arousal and pulled away. Kagome gave him a puzzled look, "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha shook his head and smirked, "I just think we getting a little carried away. Your scent was starting to drive me crazy."

Kagome's look became more puzzled, "Good crazy or bad crazy?"

Inuyasha let out a small chuckle, "Good crazy, well, kind of anyways."

"Kind of?"

"I'll explain later," Inuyasha said as Kagome got up off his lap and started for the door.

She smiled sweetly as she put on her coat, "I better head back to my house. It's almost 10 o'clock. Am I taking Shippou tomorrow?"

Inuyasha got off the couch and walked over to her, "If you don't mind, that would be great. I'll leave for work at about noon and I should be back before midnight, I hope."

"All right," Kagome leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips, "I'll see you around noon then. Goodnight!"

As he watched her get into her car and back out of the driveway, he sighed heavily, "Everything is perfect."

Little did he know, that his perfect world would soon be shattered.

* * *

**Okay, now for me to explain about why this is so late! Originally, I saw this story ending within a couple more chapters, but then a friend of mine told me it was a cheesy ending. I re-read it and realized she was right.**

**So, I tossed out my original idea and started a new plot to this. This means, that updates will take a little longer because I'm not just re-typing this, I've changed the plot quite a bit. I'm praying I don't get writer's block, so any ideas would be cool to send. Just leave them in a review or send me a message on here! Thank you all for being to patient! I love you all!**

**Love,  
Eriisu!**


	9. Talks with Rin

**Title: **_Operation: New Mommy_

**Rating: **PG-13 or T

**Summary: **AU. Kagome is an elementary teacher. Shippou is one of her students. Inuyasha is his father. What happens when Shippou gets a bright idea? InuKag MirSan SessRin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and company. The wonderfully talented Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long! Here are my Review Responses:  
**_MyInuYashaObsession:_ Thanks for the suggestion! That's probably more towards what I'm going to do. This is not going to be the cheesy "Kikyo and Naraku go on a murder rampage" thing! It will have some sense and thought into it!  
_InuKagKisses:_ Yeah, I'm trying to get into Naruto, but I've only seen a couple episodes. Thank you!  
_Domi: _You'll just have to find out now, won't you?  
_Hearii-sama:_ Trust me, I'm determined this is not going to be stupid and full of murder or anything like that.  
_Hanikamiya: _This isn't going to be stereotypical. Trust me.  
_kagome-daughter-love-sesshomaru:_ Nice try, but …. No…Thanks for the suggestion though!  
_Minako Miharu: _Aren't you good? You nailed it right on the nose!  
_Sadaf Khan:_ Kikyou isn't gonna try anything completely stupid…well, maybe just enough to screw up her own life! And, no, Naraku is not Shippou's dad. Shippou's dad is just some random character I made up.  
_paintupurple: _Oh, wait till chapter 494 in the manga! I danced for joy! Go online and find a scantilation for this chapter! It's FAR worth it!  
_Megan:_ Sure! Feel free to email me any time!  
**To my other reviewers: **_young Kagome, Princess Ai-Rock Goddess, uniqu3s0u7, sakuraxfireblossom, Kouga's Archi, NekomataAnimeGirl 101, JasperFox, LoVe23, shikonprincess15, Maxjudocat, Phantom's Ange, Lucinda2323, kaginufan88, inuLkagome, _and _kaggiebabiex0x_ **THANK YOU!

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: **Talks with Rin

The following day, Kagome was watching Shippou when the phone rang, "Moshi, moshi?"

"Ah! Just the person I was hoping would pick up!" said a perky female voice on the other line.

"Hey Rin, what's up?" asked Kagome as she watched Shippou color in his coloring book.

"Not much, I just got bored and thought I would call you since you're watching Shippou."

Kagome smirked. "So, you only call me when you're bored?"

Rin gave a fake laugh, "Ha ha, you know what I mean."

"I've got a question for you since you're married to a youkai. What does it mean when a youkai or hanyou tells you 'your scent is driving me crazy,' but in a _good_ way?"

"Did Inuyasha tell you this?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I had just put Shippou to bed and we were kissing and he pulled away and said that."

Rin howled with laughter, "Oh my word, that is too funny!"

"What's so funny?" Kagome was utterly confused.

Rin tried to catch her breath, "Okay, I think I'm done now. Kagome, not to pry or anything, but how heated was this kiss? Yellow, red, blue, or white hot?"

"Rin!" Kagome was thankful her friend couldn't see her red face through the phone.

"Answer me, Kags."

"I'd say it was blue," Kagome finally admitted, hoping that Shippou couldn't guess what was going on, but he seemed to be thoroughly engrossed in coloring.

Rin started laughing again, "Hahahaha! You don't get it do you?"

"Right now, I'm just confused as to why you are laughing at this!"

Rin took a deep breath to calm herself, "Okay, when you two were kissing; it was apparently pretty heated. He could smell that you were getting turned on, and before you two could get carried away and do something stupid, he stopped you. Simple as that."

Kagome was a little embarrassed, "You mean…he can smell _that_?"

"Yes, he can. The way I found out that stuff was by talking to Izayoi. I had a conversation similar to this one. Only it was when Sesshoumaru told me what I smelled like. That was kind of interesting."

"What do you mean when he told you what you smell like?"

Rin took another breath. All of these things are things Kagome needed to know, "Every person, whether human, youkai, or hanyou, has a distinct scent. The way someone smells to a youkai or hanyou helps identify the sex and species of the person, even from far away. However, if a youkai smells more than just those scents, it means that the person is their future mate."

Kagome stretched out on the couch, "I'm completely lost…"

Rin smiled, "Okay, to Inuyasha and Inutaisho I smell like a just normal human female with a hint of honey. To Sesshoumaru I smell like honey, mint, and almonds along with my human female scent. The more a youkai can distinguish certain smells in your scent, the more likely that you are to become future mates."

It was finally starting to click in Kagome's head, "So you mean if I asked Inuyasha what I smelled like to him and he answered with a bunch of scents, then I am supposed to be his mate?" Kagome didn't see the smirk on Shippo's face.

"Exactly! I'm glad you've got it!" Rin was glad that Kagome understood. Rin knew this information could definitely be used for Kagome's good.

"Anyways, I had better get off of here and make dinner for Shippou and I. Inuyasha won't be back until midnight or later," said Kagome with a sigh.

"Okay," replied Rin, "I'll talk to you later! Bye!"

"Bye!" Kagome hung up the phone and turned to kitsune-hanyou, "Okay, Shippou, what do you want for dinner?"

The small hanyou put down his crayons and thought for a moment before replying, "Ramen!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Fine…" She fixed ramen for the both of them and then they watched "Madagascar" at Shippou's request. Kagome then put Shippou to bed, read him a story and then went to relax on the couch until Inuyasha got home.

It had begun to rain as Kagome looked at the clock on the wall. 9:30 p.m. She sighed and picked up the book she was trying to finish reading before school started back up again. She yawned as she finished the chapter and looked at the clock again. 9:48 p.m.

'Inuyasha told me I could sleep in his room. And I am_ not_ going to fall asleep on this couch again. My back still hurts from that! Oh what the heck…'

Kagome got up and walked into Inuyasha's bedroom. It was the first time she had really been in there. The walls were a creamy tan color and the king-sized bed had deep red sheets and a tan comforter. She got in the bed underneath the covers and curled up in a ball. The rain was getting harder and lightening and thunder had started.

She had just drifted off to sleep when a soft voice woke her, "Kagome?"

"What's wrong, Shippou?" Kagome asked as she sat up in bed.

Shippou was rubbing his eyes, "I don't like the thunder. It hurts my ears. Can I sleep with you?"

Kagome smiled at the kit, "Sure. Come on." Shippou climbed in under and soon both were asleep with the sound rain pushing them into a deep sleep.

Around one in the morning, Inuyasha finally arrived back from work. He set his things on the couch and walked to his room. The sight that greeted him made him smile. Kagome was curled up under the covers and Shippou was halfway falling off the bed. Inuyasha moved Shippou back fully onto the bed and Shippou let out a small grunt of protest but remained fully asleep.

Kagome heard Shippou's grunt and stirred, "Inuyasha? You back?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha sat on the bed, facing her, "why is Shippou in here?"

Kagome sat up, "The thunder scared him."

Inuyasha nodded, "I see."

"Well, since you're here I'm going to head back ho-" Kagome let out a huge yawn.

"You are going nowhere, just stay here the night. Shippou's in here with us so we don't have to worry about anything."

Kagome nodded in agreement and laid back down. Inuyasha got into bed and soon all three of them were sound asleep, the rain drizzling outside.

* * *

**Awwww….happy ending for this chappy! I know this was short but I just finished a paper for my psych class and I have a 7-page paper due in Micro-Economics…yeah, fun. Anyways, this was kind of a filler chapter, but more good stuff will be in the next chapter. I promise!**

**Love,  
Eriisu!**


	10. Beginning to Find Things Out

**Title: **_Operation: New Mommy_

**Rating: **PG-13 or T

**Summary: **AU. Kagome is an elementary teacher. Shippou is one of her students. Inuyasha is his father. What happens when Shippou gets a bright idea? InuKag MirSan SessRin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and company. The wonderfully talented Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

**Oh my word, I feel so bad! I haven't updated in over a month! I promised myself I would never let myself go that long without an update. But school has had other ideas. I had four papers due and just didn't have time to update or think about the story.**

**Thank you **_Momma O'Toole_**, I didn't realize how much people actually loved this story! This is a very short and small update because my finals week is starting on May 3 and once I am done with my finals on May 9****th****, I will be able to update with a full chapter. **

**Also, a **_**HUGE**_** thank you to **_Dothead_** who informed me that someone was stealing my story! A "author" on here by the name of **_Blackstona_ **has a story up called "My New Mommy" which is identical to mine with the changes of a couple of names and taking out the profanity. **

_Blackstona _**has also reviewed this story and I have something to say:  
**_I have worked extremely hard on this story and you have stolen my plot to the "T". All you did was Copy and Paste, change a couple of names, and post __my work__ as your own! Just to let you know, I reported your entire story to the FanFiction Abuse Report Team, and most likely your so-called "story" will be taken off and you will lose your account for a good while. I am appalled that someone would do this to another person! _

**On another note: THANK YOU to all of my devoted and wonderful readers! I love you all!

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: **_Beginning to Find Things Out_

Kagome woke up the next morning to the bright rays of sun that streamed in through the window. She slowly opened her eyes and realized that she was still at Inuyasha's house and she was not alone in the bed. Inuyasha's arms were tightly wrapped around Kagome with her head resting on his chest. He was still sound asleep.

Kagome let out a small giggle and Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened, "Morning."

"Good morning to you to," Kagome pulled away and looked around the room, "Wait, where's Shippou?"

Inuyasha shrugged and got out of bed. The two of them poked their head out of the bedroom to find Shippou sitting on the couch watching early morning cartoons. Inuyasha looked at his son, "Shippou, why didn't you wake us up?"

Shippou never took his eyes off the tv, "You two looked comfy, so I didn't want to bother you…"

Kagome blushed lightly and walked towards the kitchen, "What do you two want for breakfast before I head back home?"

Shippou jumped up from the couch and ran into the kitchen, "French toast!"

"All right," Kagome said, and began working on breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, Inuyasha walked Kagome out to her car. 

Kagome smiled and hugged him, "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," Inuyasha hugged her back tightly and inhaled her scent deeply.

His actions did not go unnoticed by Kagome, "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" He replied, still holding her tightly.

"What do I smell like to you?" She asked, pulling away to look into his amber eyes.

Inuyasha smiled, "Sakura blossoms, vanilla and hint of peppermint."

Kagome giggled to hide her surprise. He had just told her what she wanted to know. What she _needed_ to know. She had to tell Rin right away.

Inuyasha let go of her, giving her a quick peck on the lips before opening her car door for her, "I'll see you later."

Kagome waved as she pulled out of the driveway. Rin would definitely want to know this!­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**Yeah, I know. You all hate my guts because, not only have I not updated in over a month, but I give you a 329-word chapter! I am so sorry guys. School hates my guts, but I love you guys. I will definitely be able to update far more often when I get out of school…which is in 8 days! Hallelujah!**

**I love you all, and don't forget to review! (Also, any suggestions are great…just don't send me ones that say "Push Kikyou off a cliff"!)**

**Love, Eriisu**


	11. Questions & Answers

**Title: **_Operation: New Mommy_

**Rating: **PG-13 or T

**Summary: **AU. Kagome is an elementary teacher. Shippou is one of her students. Inuyasha is his father. What happens when Shippou gets a bright idea? InuKag MirSan SessRin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and company. The wonderfully talented Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! I am SOOOOO sorry! I want to apologize but things were out of my control. I got severely injured in May and was on crutches until July. It turns out I had stress fractures in my femur, tibia, and fibula but I'm doing much better now.  
****I also started to work at the beginning of August and now that school's started I am swamped with work and papers to write. I also had MAJOR writer's block and that didn't help anything. So, here after four months is the next chapter. Now for Reader Replies:**

_Hikaru Rouge:_ Yeah, I know, but this chappy is 3 times as big!  
_Shikonprincess15:_ Nope, sorry!  
_Atlanta-avalon1.1:_ Wow! I'm glad you think so! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
_Tiny-flames:_ I want to thank you for the flame (AKA "cocktail bomb") you gave Blackstona! The fake story was removed, even though she still has her account.  
_InuGoddess715:_ Yeah, he wakes up about it in this chapter! Enjoy!  
_Whitehitsugaya:_ You are too funny! I'm still sorry I hadn't updated! Enjoy!  
_XxSapphireDragonxX:_ Yay! You got an account! By the way, I love the ideas you give me. If you need help trying to figure out how to put a story on here, just PM me! Thanks!  
_Totally Kawaii:_ I thank you in your help in reviewing (flaming) Blackstona. I was shocked when I found out! Thank you and enjoy the new chapter!  
_Kaggiebabiex0x:_ Thank you! School is stressful, but I'll still try to update constantly!  
_Ahunmaster: _YAY! Shippou is awesome! I started school again, so the stress returns! But, here I am, updating and hopefully it'll be more often! Thank you!

**Also, thanks to: **_SaKuRa262_, _Kagome1314, Maxjudocat, JasperFox, Rena Ryuuguu, Phantom's Ange, blue ice stone, hyper-active-anime-grl, Meghan, miko, Kyoko Hitomi, the-power-of-love, love-lost-aoko, -BeeVee-THEEAmazing, Kagome, josh, Christine, Momma O'Toole, ArandomPerson, xXklaudetteXx, _and _Shahid Kapoor no.1fangirl_!!!!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: **_Questions & Answers_

Kagome opened the front door to the shrine. In the short drive back over, she had plenty of time to think about the information that Inuyasha had just handed over to her without thinking. 'Did he realize what he just told me? No, he probably doesn't think I even know that I know what those scents mean. Wait, does he know what they mean?'

Kagome was deep in thought when Sachi interrupted her daughter's train of thought, "Kagome? You just now getting back? Honey, are you all right?"

Kagome's head snapped up and she shook her head to clear her thoughts, "Yes, Momma, I'm fine. It's just…" Kagome sighed heavily.

"Come on, dear, I'll make you some tea and we can talk." Sachi said as she heated a kettle of water on the stove.

Kagome sat down at the kitchen table, "Momma, when did you know that daddy was 'the one'?"

Sachi smiled as she sat across from Kagome, "This is about Inuyasha, ne? Well, let's see. It's a silly story actually. I thought your father was joking when he proposed to me!"

Kagome laughed and Sachi continued as she got the kettle off the stove and began to pour water into teacups, "I'm serious. I was playing the piano and your father was sitting next to me. He turned to me and said 'You wouldn't want to marry a guy like me, would you?' I scoffed and said, 'No!' He got really quiet. About an hour later, I realized he was actually serious! I apologized and accepted. I felt so bad about it! It wasn't until that day that I realized he was serious about our relationship as much as I was."

Kagome smiled and finished her tea, "You've never told me that before. Did that really happen?"

"Every word."

"Thanks, Momma. I need to finish getting ready for classes to start back up," Kagome said as she ran upstairs to her room to call Sango.

The phone rang a couple of times before she finally heard Sango pick up, "Moshi, moshi?"

"Hey Sango, I need to tell you something interesting…"

"Oh, boy, what now?" Sango teased Kagome. Sango and Miroku both knew about Inuyasha and Kagome becoming boyfriend and girlfriend.

"You know a lot about demons and stuff. What do you know about mate scents?"

"The more detail a demon or hanyou can distinguish in your scent, the more likely you are to be mates. Why? What are you getting at, Kags?"

Kagome smirked, "Let me tell you something. Inuyasha tells me I smell like Sakura blossoms, vanilla, and peppermint."

"NANI?!" Sango yelled into the phone.

Kagome held the phone away from her ear, "Okay, not the reaction I was expecting."

"What were you expecting? 'Omigosh, Kaggie, I'm so happy for you!'?"

"Kinda…"

"Kags, you've only know Inuyasha for Inuyasha since November it's just now January! You can't be his mate yet! It's too soon!"

"Sango, I've never felt like this way about anyone. I love him and I love Shippou too. That little kit is too adorable for words! He's practically like my own kid. Tell me Sango, would you hate me if I married Inuyasha?"

"No! I could never hate you for anything! He hasn't already proposed though has he?"

"No, just high hopes!" Kagome giggled, "Anyways, I better get off here for now. Ja!"

Kagome hung up and laid across her bed. 'I wonder if he will ask me to be his mate? Who knows?'

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. 'Why did she ask me that earlier? Is it just because I'm a dog hanyou? Or…'

Suddenly, it started to click…

"No," he said aloud as he sat up, "she couldn't know about that kind of stuff could she?"

Inuyasha ran into the living room where Shippou was happily coloring, "Shippou, has Kagome been talking to your Aunt Rin lately?"

"Yup! Aunt Rin told her something that had to do with scents," Shippou smirked and continued coloring his picture of a dragon.

Inuyasha raced back into his room and picked up the phone and dialed over to Sesshoumaru's.

Rin picked up the phone, "Moshi, moshi?"

"Rin," said Inuyasha in a low voice, "what did you tell Kagome about scents?"

Rin smirked, "I just told her what your mother told me when I married Sesshoumaru, about mate scents and how the more you can pin-point distinct scents the more likely you are to be mates."

Inuyasha groaned, "Rin, you didn't! She just asked me what she smelled like, and like an idiot, I told her! I didn't think she knew!"

"But does the fact that she knows that you two are destined to be together change how you feel about her? I mean, she didn't panic when you told her?"

Inuyasha thought back, "No, she didn't freak out, so does that mean she want to be with me just as much as I want to be with her?"

Rin smiled, "The only way to find out is to ask her."

"You're right. I'll take her out and talk to her."

"I'll babysit Shippou for you then."

"Okay, I'll ask her out for New Years Eve. Thanks Rin, ja!" Inuyasha hung up the phone and sighed heavily and dialed Kagome's cell phone.

She picked up after a couple of rings, "Hey, what's up? I just left you a minute ago…"

"I know, but I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out for New Years Eve. Rin's gonna babysit."

"Of course! What time?"

"I'll pick you up around 8. Sound okay?" Inuyasha let out the breath he had unknowingly been holding.

"Yeah, I'll see you then!"

Kagome hung up the phone and Inuyasha grinned, "Things may actually be going my way."

Meanwhile, things were in motion to screw things up for the "happy couple". Kikyo had a plan and it would mess everything up…if it worked…

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**Once again, I want to apologize for not updating in four months! Things have just been crazy with school and work and my injury that I barely have time to breathe. Hopefully, I'll be able to update more and keep stupid writer's block away. So, please, if you have a suggestion leave it in a review or PM me! Thank you all!**

**Love,**

**Eriisu**


	12. Plan in Motion

**Title: **_Operation: New Mommy_

**Rating: **PG-13 or T

**Summary: **AU. Kagome is an elementary teacher. Shippou is one of her students. Inuyasha is his father. What happens when Shippou gets a bright idea? InuKag MirSan SessRin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and company. The wonderfully talented Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

**Wow! I am so sorry you all! It's been way too long and I apologize! I want to thank you all for being so faithful even though this story has basically been on hiatus for almost nine months! I do truly appreciate you.**

**My explanation for my absence is just one thing after another; after I recovered from my injury, I had school to deal with, in December I had surgery to correct a torn ligament in my knee and was on some pretty heavy duty pain killers, and classes this semester have been extremely rough with a lot of papers due and me doing teaching placements. (I am a Secondary Science Education major, and we had to observe a teacher and create lesson plans; its not as easy as you think!)**

**Reviewer Replies:  
**_OooDangerousoOoBeautyoOo: _Yeah, I know. I felt like I died!  
_Hearii:_ Oops! Glad you caught that…there was supposed to be an 'almost' in there, but I guess I kinda forgot!  
_Tshapo-chi:_ Well, now here is the 'ebil' plot that Kikyo has! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
_CraziAznGirl:_ Well, now there is a chapter 12! And thanks! Having a torn ACL is no fun, and repairing it wasn't fun either!  
_XxSapphireDragonxX:_ Here's the chapter! And you'll have to read to see how the 'date' goes! And thanks!  
_Yashie-and-Kags-Forever: _Oh my gosh! Your suggestions made me laugh so hard! That would have been funny to put in and I wish I could have figured a way to work them in!  
_Ahunmaster: _Yeah, my life finally re-arranged itself. LOL! Actually, to get rid of my reader's block I tried what you said…it worked, well, kinda. I didn't update this story but I came up with a major plot for another one! LOL!

And thanks to: _Hikaru Rogue, marph666, animidiot, brokenchaos, ashpea124, shikonprincess15, SexyDemonGirl5000, InuGoddess715, duckie rox my sox, trekker4life, LoVe23, whitehitsugaya, miko, sango-gurl, Maxjudocat, Kagome1314, steph, Monica, Monique136, Kikyohater220, Cranky Mesuinu, lovingoOKawaiiOoGirl, GothicWolfGirl, mcookiy, _and _kagome past and present_!

**And a special thanks to**_ Cranky Mesuinu_ **who was my 300****th**** reviewer! Woot! Thank you all so much!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:** _Plans in Motion_

Kikyo had an evil grin plastered on her face. This whole plot was going to work in her favor and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it from going her way.

"You know the plan, right, Naraku?" she asked as she leaned on his desk.

"Yeah, I understand. I still don't see why we don't simplify this and just kidnap the kid!"

"Because," Kikyo smirked, "I want the money and the man…"

Naraku interrupted her, "But what if the 'man' doesn't want you. You are a slut after all…"

Kikyo sent a death glare at Naraku, "I'm not a slut! I can't help it if all these men lust after me. And what kind of woman would I be if I denied them what they want from me?"

"Do you really want me to answer that? Now, if we do this, I want to do it my way. Understood?"

Kikyo though on it for a moment, "Fine, we'll do it your way."

* * *

Inuyasha had picked up Kagome for New Year's Eve and they had just entered a classy French-style restaurant.

Kagome's eyes lit up at the beautiful surroundings, "Inuyasha, this is amazing!"

Inuyasha smiled at her; she looked like a kid in a candy shop, "I was hoping you would like it."

"Like it? Inuyasha," she flashed a brilliant smile at him, "I love it!"

Inuyasha walked up to the person at the desk, "Reservation for two, under the name Takahashi."

The hostess grabbed the menus, "Your table is ready. Just follow me." She brought the two to their table, a little table for two in the corner of the restaurant out-looking a beautiful scene of the city at night.

"Inuyasha," Kagome breathed as she sat down, "I can't believe you did all this!"

"Well, I wanted to do something special for you," Inuyasha said as he felt the small box in his pocket. He was trying not to show how nervous he really was, "Kagome, there's something I want to ask you –"

All of a sudden, Inuyasha's cell phone rang. He glared at his phone. It read "**Rin Takahashi, answer?**" He looked back up at Kagome, "It's Rin…I'll be right back…"

He walked over towards the entrance and answered the phone, "Rin, this better be important!"

"Oh, it is," it wasn't Rin's voice on the phone; it was a man's voice.

Inuyasha was immediately concerned; this most definitely wasn't a voice he recognized. "Who is this?" Inuyasha tried to keep is voice calm.

"Its no concern of you to know who I am, all you need to know is that I have your son…" said the voice, with a noticeable laugh at the end.

"Where is he? Why did you kidnap him?" Inuyasha tried desperately to keep the emotion in his voice under control; he couldn't let this person get to him.

"He's here with me and my 'assistant', along with that pesky human woman he was with," the voice said with disgust tracing his voice, "If you want to see your son ever again, come to the park at corner of 12th Street and Hikari Avenue."

_**Click.**_

Inuyasha stared at his phone, the flashing words "Call ended" displayed on the screen.

He calmly walked back to the table where Kagome sat with a look of both curiosity and concern etched across her face, "Is everything okay with Shippou and Rin?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "I'm sorry, but we need to go."

Kagome stood up and grabbed her purse, "What is going on?"

"I'll tell you in the car."

Inuyasha told the waitress that an emergency came up and both he and Kagome ran to the car. Inuyasha stuck the keys in the ignition, "Someone kidnapped Shippou."

Kagome could do nothing but blink, "Who would do such a thing?"

Inuyasha glared into the night as he started the car's engine, "I have a pretty good idea. Remember how I told you about how Shippou's mom left him with me?" Kagome nodded. "Well, she called me a week or so ago and said she wanted him back…"

"Why didn't you tell me about this beforehand?"

"I didn't want to worry you over what I thought was nothing. I never expected Kikyo to kidnap Shippou! What was she thinking?!" Inuyasha drove over the speed limit racing to the park. Inuyasha quickly called Sesshoumaru and gave him the information.

Inuyasha pulled up to the familiar park where he took Shippou so often. It was so warm and friendly in the afternoon sun, but in the light of the full moon it appeared like something out of a horror movie.

"Shippou!" Inuyasha yelled out.

Kagome joined in, "Shippou! Where are you?"

A voice came from the shadows and out stepped Kikyo, "Oh, Inuyasha, there you are! I got a phone call that Shippou was kidnapped and to come here immediately!"

Inuyasha walked up to her, "Cut the crap Kikyo, I know you were the one who kidnapped him!"

"Why would I kidnap him when he's my own son?"

"He's not your son, Kikyo! He's mine! You gave up everything to do with Shippou the day you left him with me in the hospital!" Inuyasha's anger was showing; he was yelling at Kikyo now.

Kikyo yelled back, "Who cares?! He's still blood related to me and that's why he's my kid!"

"Both of you! _STOP_!!" Kagome yelled. Both Kikyo and Inuyasha turned around to look at her, "You both are being ridiculous! We need to find Shippou and Rin!"

Suddenly, a maniacal laugh was heard; it seemed to come not from one place but from everywhere around them. Out stepped another figure from the shadows; this time it was a man.

"You want the little brat?" The man asked smoothly.

"Give Shippou back to me, _**NOW**_!" Inuyasha was past angry, his demon blood was starting to boil.

The man gave a twisted smile, "If you want your stupid kid, there's something I need from you first…"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes; he wasn't about to play games with this guy, "Just give me back my son."

"No," the man replied, "not until you hand over a hefty sum."

"We're not bargaining here!" Inuyasha growled.

"Write me a check for 750,000 dollars and we'll call it even."

"Fine," while Inuyasha wrote the check, no one realized that Kagome had seemingly disappeared.

She quietly walked a bit further into the park, where she came upon a large Goshinboku tree. There she found Rin and Shippou, bound to the tree with duct tape around their mouths. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness I found you two! Now, when I untie you, you have to be quiet, they can probably hear us."

Rin and Shippou both nodded. Kagome untied them and removed the duct tape gently, "You both okay?"

Shippou leapt into Kagome's arms, "Kagome! I was so scared!"

Kagome smiled softly at the kitsune hanyou, "Everything is fine now. You are safe. Rin, are you alright? They didn't do anything that could have hurt the baby?"

Rin shook her head, "No, I'm fine. I want Sesshoumaru…" Rin sniffed and leaned onto Kagome's shoulder.

"I'm right here," Sesshoumaru walked through the trees and into the sight of the three.

Rin got up and ran to Sesshoumaru, hugging him tightly, "I was so scared. I didn't want them to do anything to Shippou or to the baby."

Kagome stood up, holding Shippou in her arms, "Did you come here alone?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "No, the police are already here. They were right behind me, headed for where Inuyasha is."

A policeman walked towards them, "Are both victims okay?" Both Rin and Shippou nodded. "Follow me then, we've got the perpetrator in the squad car."

The four followed the cop back to where Inuyasha and Kikyo were. They saw five police cars and one of the cars had the man in the back. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and Shippou, plucking Shippou out of her arms and holding his son close, "Shippou! Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

Shippou cried as Inuyasha held him, "I was so scared, dad! I thought I'd never see you or Kagome again!"

Inuyasha pulled back so he could see Shippou's face, "We're here now and know that I will always be there to protect you."

"You!" Rin yelled out as she walked past Kikyo, "You were in on this too!"

Kikyo held up her hands in self-defense, "I most certainly was not!"

"Yes, you were! I remember seeing you in the truck we were in because I thought you looked like Kagome!"

One of the police officers walked up to Rin, "Are you sure you saw her?"

Rin nodded, "I'm positive!"

The police officer looked at Shippou, "Did you see her too?"

Shippou nodded and then hugged Inuyasha again.

"You little brat! How dare you! I am your mother! Why would I kidnap you?" screamed Kikyo.

"She's your mother?" The police officer asked Shippou.

Shippou shook his head, "No, my mommy is right there!" He said as he pointed to Kagome.

Kagome blushed and Kikyo fumed, "She is not your mother you half-breed! **I AM!** I gave birth to you! Not her!"

"Kikyo, I've told you this before. Shippou is not your son. You haven't ever been in his life since he was not even a day old. You left him with me; I am his father and as far as me and Shippou are concerned, Kagome is his mother, not you. You never have and never will be!" Inuyasha kept a calm demeanor, "The only reason you wanted Shippou was for child support!"

"ARGH!" Kikyo screamed in frustration.

The police officer suddenly pulled her hands behind her back, "We are placing you under arrest under conspiracy and kidnapping charges. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…"

The police officer dragged Kikyo off to another squad car. She screamed as she hit her head on the squad car door, "This isn't over Inuyasha!!"

Inuyasha sighed in relief as the police cars drove off. "Yes, it is over. Thank goodness," he said as he pulled Kagome into a hug with Shippou still in his arms.

Shippou leaned back, breaking the hug, "Did you ask her yet, dad?"

"I was going to, but this kind of happened…" Inuyasha replied.

"Ask me what?" Kagome gave Inuyasha a quizzical look.

He set Shippou down on the ground and got on one knee, "Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?" He pulled out the small box from his pocket, revealing a simple diamond ring.

Kagome's mouth nearly dropped to the ground. She beamed at him as she nodded her head, "Yes…I will marry you." She bent down and threw her arms around his neck and he put the ring on her finger.

Shippou was jumping up and down excitedly, singing, "I get a new mommy! I get a new mommy!"

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha ruffled Shippou's hair, "Yes, you get a mommy, Shippou. And I am happy its me!" She pulled Inuyasha into a kiss and then hugged Shippou again.

* * *

**The END! No, just kidding; this is not the end. I'll put one more chapter in which will cover their wedding and kind of be a epilogue I guess. So, this story is almost over and I'm still sorry for making you all wait SOOOO long! Thanks for putting up with me!**

**Love, Eriisu**

**PS: If anyone would be willing to beta a Naruto fanfic for me, let me know!**


End file.
